Inalcanzable
by Symbelmine
Summary: Inalcanzable para tí, un tanto más para mí.


Un arriesgado proyecto, bueno no tan arriesgado solo melancólico.

Bakugan, ni sus personajes me pertenecen son de sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

><p><strong>INALCANZABLE<strong>

_Inspirado en la canción de RBD_

* * *

><p>Ya llevaba cierto rato observando a la peli celeste dormir. Estaba estático junto a su cama, arrodillado contemplándola<p>

—¿Qué estoy haciendo? —se preguntaba —burlé la seguridad del dojo, evité que Dan se enterara para donde venía, salté hasta su balcón y no voy a ser capaz de decírselo y luego marcharme, o simplemente es tan angelical verla dormir que no soy capaz de interrumpir su sueño. —

Ella dio un suspiro, sintiendo entre dormida el aroma de aquel pelinegro, abrió lentamente sus sorprendentes ojos y se encontró con aquella mirada ambarina que tanto la deleitaba y sin mencionar palabra se dio cuenta del motivo de aquella visita. Luego recordaron todo aquello que habían querido eludir durante tanto tiempo:

_Su primera mirada, llegada desde tan lejos gracias a la pantalla de la computadora. Para él era una chica más, para ella un tipito tonto escondido tras su larga cabellera negra. Al principio fue simple curiosidad lo que los llevo a pensar el uno en el otro, luego se convirtió en obsesión y después se dieron cuenta de la verdad. De ese amor que era una estupidez que no tenía fundamento._

_—Sabes Shun, me gusta mucho Runo —fue la primera palabra de amor hacía Runo que escucho de labios del castaño— es tan linda y decidida. _

_El moreno se hizo el indiferente como siempre, aunque por dentro quisiera saltar al cuello de su amigo para rebanarlo._

—Ya lo sabe Alice ¿verdad? —dijo Runo con una mirada cristalizada

—No, aún no —respondió Shun, sentándose a su lado—, pero se enterará.

—Lo sé —esta vez lanzó un suspiro—. ¿Recuerdas aquel día que invitaste a salir a Alice?

—Pensé que no te importaría, tu salías con Dan.

—aAí es, pero todo eso era teatro. Aprendí a fingir tan bien y que confundieran mi enojo con mi alegría que nadie notaria la diferencia.

—Aja —agregó pesadamente el oji ámbar—. Decidimos tomar el camino largo, debimos haber terminado esto hace mucho.

Desde el principio las apariencias fueron lo importante. ¡Dan y Runo¡ ¡Shun y Alice! pregonaba Julie en todos lados. Esa era la cuestión: su amor no existía ante los demás, nunca se dirigieron la palabra o se observaron mientras sus amigos estuvieran cerca.

Son como sombras uno del otro, una simple amistad, una simple relación de lejitos. Alguna vez Mira insinuó que el motivo de estar tan separados era que ocultaban algo; fingieron tan bien que todos rieron ante el comentario. Lo importante no era ellos, lo importante era que nadie criticase que Shun engañaba a Alice con la mejor amiga de esta y que Runo no quedase como una perra por andar con el novio de su mejor amiga.

—No es nuestra culpa —dijo Runo para tratar de aliviar el dolor de Shun, que ya se mostraba en su cara de abatimiento—, culpa al corazón por ser tan caprichoso.

El pelinegro esbozó un sonrisa y dirigió su mirada al cielo: —Sobre todo al tuyo, porque si mal no recuerdo dijiste que Dan te hacía sentir cosas que yo no.

—Mmm… jump —agregó la chica con cara de reproche—, pero creo que cierta personita fue la que dijo que Alice tenía un trasero excepcional —ambos soltaron unas leves risas.

—Bueno, ese será un buen motivo para separarnos. Queremos a otras personas.

—Corrección, nos gustan otras personas. Además tu y yo jamás hemos tenido nada o... ¿tú cuando me propusiste algo?

Era cierto, jamás se habían hecho ninguna proposición o algo parecido, todo solo sucedió y nadie lo supo, fue simple ficción que era realidad solo para ellos.

—Runo —dijo mientras tomaba sus manos— esta es la ultima ves, ya sabes se acabo, mi lugar esta con Alice… —él no pudo terminar pues Runo lo interrumpió

—y el mío junto a Dan, ya lo sé. —

_"esa es mi chica"_ susurro Shun a su oído después de besarla y al dejarse llevar por sus impulsos, la tumbó de nuevo en la cama, mientras le recorría el cuello con tibios besos, ella no se lo impedía hasta que sintió que uno a uno se iban soltando lo botones de su camiseta.

—Hoy no —lo impidió cortante—. Si queremos que esto termine bien, mejor vete.

—¿Segura? —preguntó levantando una ceja, ella asintió y lo empujo hasta el balcón. Con una sonrisa lo dejo partir.

—Lo siento —sollozó al verlo voltear la esquina—. Esto se debe acabar por nuestro bien.

_"que tonto"_ pensó Shun cuando pasó junto al parque _"si ella no quiere más, yo lo intentaré por los dos"_

—¡Alguna vez dejare de lado las apariencias! —gritó— algún día, Runo Misaki, serás feliz solo junto a mí —al terminar esto sonrió, mientras sus ojos dejaban caer algunas lagrimas.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola :3 <strong>

**Bueno he de confesar que esta pareja me encanta, y como siempre, quería hacer algo melancólico sobre ellos, como lo hecho con tantas otras parejas. **

**Dejen reviews, Besos.**

**Sayonara.**


End file.
